


not a Nine Inch Nails song [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they have sex, Stiles thinks he's prepared for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a Nine Inch Nails song [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not a Nine Inch Nails song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129966) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



**Length:** 3:56 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Halffizzbin%20-%20Not%20a%20Nine%20Inch%20Nails%20Song.mp3) (3.6 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
